


Dancing

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [73]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Incorrect Use of Icelandic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: How about some classic Glanni/Ithro- Glanni gets hurt and Ithro helps?





	Dancing

“I’m done. I’m _finished_.”

“Don’t be such a baby.”

“I’m dying, Íþróttaálfurinn.”

“No you are not.”

“Bury me with my cat suit.”

“Again, you are not  _dying_ , Glanni. It’s just a sprained ankle.”

Glanni huffed and crossed his arms, nearly elbowing Íþró in the face. Íþró was carrying him bridal style from the hot air balloon into their home. Glanni’s foot was in a splint and he had strict orders from the doctor to keep off it for a while. 

“This is what happens when you literally try to dance away from the police,” Íþró said as he nudged the door open with his foot, “I hope you have learned your lesson.”

“Never. I refuse.”

Shaking his head, Íþró walked them into the living room. He carefully placed his boyfriend onto the couch, minding the hurt ankle. He kissed Glanni’s forehead before straightening. “I’m going to get you some ice.”

Glanni sat up and pulled all the nearby blankets over himself before slumping down on the couch again. Íþró left and came back with several ice packs. He situated them around Glanni’s ankle, making the man whimper. 

Íþró smoothed Glanni’s hair back, “I know it is cold. It will help with the swelling.”

Glanni pouted and pulled the blankets up to his chin, trying to look as pathetic as possible. “Can I have some hot chocolate to warm me up?”

“Fine, just this once.”

“And cookies? And canned frosting?”

Íþró rolled his eyes, “You are pushing it but okay.”

 “And some candy?”

“From the kitchen or from the secret stash under your side of the bed?”

Glanni glared, “You aren’t supposed to know about that.”

Chuckling, Íþró left the room to get the requested items. At some point, Glanni would need to take some pain medication and that was best done with food in the stomach. Besides, his pride was probably a little wounded after tripping in front of the police officers. Sweets would help fix that.

By the time Íþró came back into the living room, Glanni was sound asleep. Íþró shook his head again and placed the cookies on the coffee table. He could always reheat the hot chocolate later.

Íþró leaned forward and placed a kiss on Glanni’s slightly parted lips, “Sleep well, _ástin mín_.”


End file.
